Lo que se hace por amor
by Nagi w
Summary: Un día más en París. Espera, ¿de quién son esas uñas pintadas con los motivos de Ladybug y Chat Noir? ¿Qué hacen Nino y Chloè peleando? ¿Cómo que Alya tiene un canal en youtube?


**Disclamer: otro DjWifi. No mucho que contar, Miraculous Ladybug no es mío, para los que seáis de España quizá os interese saber que se estrena el 15 de Febrero (aún no se sabe la hora) en Disney Channel y… ¡disfrutad el fic!.**

 **PD. Si, lo sé. Muy cutre. No pasa nada, acostumbro a serlo.**

Adrien parpadeó confundido en cuanto se encontró unas hermosas uñas a milímetros de sus ojos. La mano que las llevaba las tenía decoradas de forma alterna, una uña era roja con lunares negros y la siguiente negra con ojos verdes, así las cinco. Definitivamente era una buena forma de pintarse las uñas.

Quien estaba frente a él le miraba con una sonrisa altanera.

–Bonitas uñas, ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir ya las han visto? –bromeó, a la vez que la otra persona dejaba los libros sobre la mesa.

–Eso espero, están colgadas en Ladytube –mientras hablaba se observaba las uñas, sonriendo un poco. Habían quedado bastante bien, en realidad– ya sabes, Alya está muy emocionada con ese nuevo proyecto del canal de Youtube.

–Si, algo he visto. Tiene ya bastantes seguidores pero… ¿no le iba a pintar las uñas a Marinette? –expresó su confusión, mirando a su mejor amigo.

–Al parecer venía un familiar suyo y tuvo que ir a recogerle al aeropuerto, fue todo un imprevisto. Y a la pobre de Alya le hacía tanta ilusión… Es que se lo había prometido a sus seguidores.

–Ya veo, ya –miró hacia atrás, los asientos de las dos chicas estaban aún vacíos.

En ese momento la clase comenzó a llenarse. Predominaban las caras de sueño, aunque Chloè llevaba ese día una cara de malhumor que fácilmente entraría en el libro guinness de los récords. Cómo no, comenzó a escanear la clase desde su sitio en busca de cualquier cosa sobre lo que quejarse y por suerte o por desgracia las llamativas uñas de Nino le llamaron la atención.

–Era solo cuestión de tiempo, ya sabía yo que salir con esa… bárbara iba a causarte estragos.

–Vale, me rindo. Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué me ha causado estragos, según tú? –sonreía despreocupadamente, apoyado en la mesa.

–Bueno que yo sepa, y entiendo de esto, no es muy varonil que un chico se pinte las uñas. Es alarmante que la chica sea el hombre de la relación –comentó con el desdén cubriendo sus palabras.

–¿Ah, en serio? Y yo que creía que solo tenías envidia de mis uñas –comenzó a moverlas por delante de su cara, burlón.

–¿Sabes? No sé quien es peor, si tu por salir con la machorra o ella por tener tan mal gusto con los chicos.

–Perdona, perdona. No te he oído, ¿podrías repetirlo? ¿Decías algo de que yo tengo novia y tu, la supuesta chica más cool del instituto, se muere de soledad? Cuando encuentres a alguien con tan mal gusto y tan poca autoestima me avisas, le daré mi pésame por salir contigo.

Alya se quedó estupefacta apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Había llegado a medio discurso de Nino, por lo que no sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero le sorprendía que él actuase tan… así. Hasta para como es él se estaba pasando un poco con la contestación.

–Vaya, pan y circo desde tan temprano, solo que no he visto el pan –bromeó la chica andando hacia su escritorio y dandole un pico a su novio que estaba entre un saludo y un reclamo para que se calmase un poco.

–Vaya, Nino, que uñas tan guays –comenzó a formarse un corro alrededor de su mesa para alabar el diseño tan original.

Las clases fueron pasando hasta que llegó la hora del recreo y Alya y su novio desaparecieron. Normalmente ponían de excusa "un rato a solas" cuando en realidad querían dejar espacio a Marinette y Adrien, aunque ese día la chica les dijo justamente lo contrario.

–Bueno, a ver. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado antes –demandó saber ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le había notado algo retraído en clase, más de lo normal.

–Lo típico, Chloè metiéndose con todo el mundo y diciendo tonterías. ¿Qué va a pasar? –rió nervioso. Si pasaba algo, claro que pasaba.

Quizá no tuviera la mejor autoestima del mundo y por eso le afectara lo que la rubia decía. Quizá le preocupaba lo que su novia pensara de él. Aunque no iba a decirlo, seguiría bromeando como siempre.

–¿Es por las uñas? –preguntó, cambiando su tono a uno de preocupación. No quería que él se metiera en problemas por ayudarla.

–Sabes que no es por las uñas –bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Desde luego ese no era el problema– me gustan como están. No digo que me las vaya a pintar a partir de ahora ni nada de eso, pero me las dejaré hasta que se vaya el esmalte.

–Entonces se ha metido con nuestra relación –dedujo, por lo poco que había oído esa mañana– le voy a arrancar el pelo cuando la vea. ¿Pero quién se cree que es para…? –calló súbitamente, cuando sintió los brazos de Nino rodeándola.

¿Darse mimitos en público? los mínimos y necesarios. ¿Besarse con otros delante? Relativamente aceptable en depende qué situaciones. ¿Abrazos con gente que pueda verlos cerca? Nunca. Por alguna razón, para ambos no había nada más íntimo que eso.

Ni siquiera un beso con lengua era comparable a lo que ambos sentían cuando él la apretujaba entre sus brazos, o cuando ella rodeaba la cintura de Nino. Si, bueno, claramente los besos con lengua eran exquisitos pero lo sentían de forma distinta. Por eso cualquier tipo de abrazo que pudiese existir estaba totalmente restringido, o prohibido directamente, si no estaban completamente solos.

Por eso le sorprendió tanto que el chico le diese el abrazo más censurable de todos. El abrazo de oso, ese en el que él rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre la de ella.

–No quieres hablar de esto –supuso la chica. Nino negó con la cabeza.

–Solo quiero un ratito así. No pasará nadie conocido por aquí.

Y así estuvieron, abrazados, hasta que se acabó el recreo y tuvieron que volver a clase.


End file.
